


A Cloud Across the Moon

by morgay



Category: The Haunting of Sunshine Girl (YouTube Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Black-Eyed Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgay/pseuds/morgay
Summary: On Halloween night, Sunshine and Nolan travel to a worn-down house in search of Black-Eyed Kids. It doesn't go too well.
Relationships: Sunshine/Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Cloud Across the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Halloween creative writing assignment written for my English class. I knew immediately that I wanted to use Sunshine and Nolan, so consider this another little side story to my main series! It doesn't align to the HOSG storyline in any way, just a little project I thought I should post.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The night was still and undisturbed. The only sound was the buzzing of locusts and the soft chirps of crickets buried within the undergrowth. A bright, crescent-shaped moon hung heavy in the sky, white light spilling over the dark oak forest. Trees of all shapes and sizes sprouted from the ground, branches high above forming a canopy which blocked out most of the moonlight.

Suddenly, stalks of grass crunched under the weight of someone's shoe. Two shapes moved through the maze of trunks and bushes, angry muttering disturbing the silence which had previously been present.

"This is stupid," one of the teenagers mumbled, shoving hanging leaves out of his face. Brown hair swept in front of his eyes as he walked.

"Stop whining," Sunshine said, rolling her eyes. She clicked her flashlight on, pale yellow light spattering across the overgrown forest. "Besides, I thought you said you wanted to have fun for Halloween?"

"Yeah, _fun_ , as in going to the movies, or going bowling, or having dinner, or—"

"Okay, shut up, Nolan," she groaned, pulling her hand up and waving her palm in front of his face.

He ducked under a tall, knobbly branch, hissing when he ran straight into a ball of cobwebs. "Agh!" Nolan tripped over his feet and stumbled into Sunshine, taking both of them to the ground. He writhed on top of her and rolled on his face, scratching the cobwebs off.

"Get _off_!" Sunshine snapped, struggling to get to her feet. She made a face when Nolan stilled on the ground. "Are you ready to go, drama queen?"

"Nope," he replied, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "Nope, I'm not going. This is already dangerous."

"Nolan, you ran into a cobweb. Remind me how that's dangerous?"

"There could have been a spider! A- A Black Widow! You never know." When Sunshine didn't reply, he sighed and slowly stood up, gripping her shirt to steady himself.

"Eugh." She pushed him off and scowled, observing his attire. "Why'd you bring that stupid jacket, anyway?" Nolan was always wearing it — a black leather jacket which certainly didn't bring out the masculinity in him.

"It makes me feel safe," he simply said, lifting his chin.

Sunshine raised a brow but decided not to focus on his antics. She slid past him and squinted through the shadows blanketing the forest, wondering how much farther they had until the house appeared. "Apparently it's somewhere around here..." Sunshine glanced down at her phone, studying the GPS.

"Or it's not," Nolan stressed, running a hand through his hair, "and we're going to get jumped by some psychopaths."

Sunshine laughed. "There were almost two-hundred reviews! You're telling me a group of weirdos made it all up just to mug two teenagers?"

"You never know," he said cryptically. "We should've just brought your mom. Then we wouldn't have to worry."

"You're the only one worrying."

"I'm sure your mom is too!"

Sunshine rolled her eyes. "I told her we were going to a Halloween party. She's probably having a glass of wine and watching The Bachelorette."

"Or she's not," Nolan grunted.

Sunshine glanced at him. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe the..." He made a vague motion with his hands. "Maybe the Black-Eyed Kids took her!"

She suddenly bust out in hysterical laughter, clapping her hands over her knees. Nolan stared at her, completely unamused. "You're still scared of them?" Sunshine wheezed. "The videos weren't even _real_!"

"Says who?" he grunted.

"Says everyone!"

Nolan pointed at her. "Again, the psychopaths. You never know."

"So the psychopaths are the Black-Eyed Kids, or...? Because that doesn't even make sense," Sunshine argued. "It's in the name. They're _kids_. Just.... creepy ghost kids that knock on your door, ask for help, then kill you."

Nolan was about to mumble something in return but Sunshine cut him off with the wave of her hand. She instinctively crouched down, narrowed gaze scanning the area. "It says we're here," she whispered, motioning to the GPS.

"What? Where?" he asked, prickling with caution.

"I don't know." Sunshine couldn't quite tell through the grove of trees. She lifted herself to her full height and continued forward, ignoring Nolan's protesting. _It has to be here somewhere!_ Gritting her teeth, Sunshine swatted her hand across a branch and cried out in pain when it reeled back and smacked her in the face. Nolan laughed. She hit the ground, mud sticking to her jeans in thick webs. Sunshine shook her head, grumbling, then froze.

Nolan noticed and raised his brows, bending his knees to reach her height. He was a lot taller than her, after all. "What is it?"

She didn't respond for a moment, eyes trained on something far off. Sunshine pulled herself back to her feet and staggered forward, ducking under a swath of bushes and vines, mouth gaping open at the sight. Nolan moved in beside her and his breath hitched. " _Oh_."

The house was enormous. Dark bricks overlaid each other, a thick foundation masked by cobblestone pillars and cracked oak shingles. Tall, gnarled trees twisted across the acreage, leaves sprouting from thick branches which pooled across the magnificent house's outer walls. The moon was pale in color, outlining the edge of the residence in an eerie silver glow. Nature had completely taken the place over.

Looking up once more, Sunshine noticed a dark cloud had shrouded the moon. The shape almost resembled a devil: holes where eyes should be, protruding horns, and sharp teeth. She shrugged it off as her imagination.

"Well." Nolan clapped, jerking Sunshine back into reality. "That's it. Looks like it's time to leave." He turned on his heel but Sunshine nicked the back of his collar, dragging him forward.

"Nope," she simply said.

" _Sunshine_ ," Nolan growled darkly. "Hey, no! There's absolutely no way we can go inside there."

"Why not?" Sunshine challenged. "We're already here, and besides, Mom doesn't have a curfew for us. We can stay out for as long as we want."

"See—" Nolan scowled at her, trying to find his words over his constant worrying. "See, _this_ is how people get killed! Having the kind of attitude where it doesn't matter what time we get home, we're indestructible, yada yada yada..." He shook his head. "We're going to die, then your Mom won't even be worried until tomorrow, and by then it'll be too late because the Black-Eyed Kids and their paranormal war have already taken their next victims—"

Sunshine burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter again. "Jesus, Nolan, you're freaking out over nothing!" She slapped a hand over his back, causing him to jump. "Whether or not _the paranormal_ exist, we're going inside. C'mon. It'll be fun, and besides, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hang with Mom while she's watching The Bachelorette. She gets really annoyed if you talk."

Nolan was quiet. "Yeah, you're right, I definitely don't want to be with your Mom tonight. I can't believe she's watching that stupid show on Halloween."

Sunshine glared at him. "Who said The Bachelorette is _stupid_?"

He pointed at himself. "Me. Obviously."

She rolled her eyes and grumbled something intelligible under her breath. "Whatever. Let's just go inside." They walked toward the looming metal doors, steps equally quiet. Sunshine frowned. "Do you think anyone is in there?"

"Psychopaths."

"Besides them," she offered.

Nolan shrugged. "Who knows. We'll be dead soon anyway, so." His dramatically hugged his jacket closer to his body, tucking one hand in his pocket. When neither of them moved, Nolan decided to take the initiative. He leaned forward and knocked.

Sunshine turned to him, completely unamused. "Did you just _knock_?"

He made a face. "Um, yeah? Obviously? If we're entering the lair of some serial killer I'd rather them know we're here so we can just get this horror show over with."

She rolled her eyes. "Baby," she muttered, sliding forward and resting her palm on the cold door. She used her weight to push it open and it swayed with the breeze, widening to reveal the maze of red carpeted hallways. _Okay. That looks terrifying._

Nolan jumped forward and held the door open, even though it was completely unnecessary, and sarcastically grinned. "Ladies first."

Sunshine grunted. "You're the real lady here." She entered the house with little to no caution, even though there were most likely homeless people somewhere inside. Oh well.

"Is the coast clear?" Nolan asked from behind her, a chilly draft pulling the ripped curtains toward the open air.

"This isn't a spy movie." Sunshine pulled her friend inside and shut the door behind him, darkness falling over the two teenagers. There were absolutely no lights and Sunshine could practically taste the dust clinging to the air. She groaned and pulled out her flashlight, clicking it on. It flickered, but otherwise worked smoothly. "Wonderful."

Sunshine pulled herself forward, scanning the hallway with sharp hazel eyes. She observed the pile of boxes scattered across the ground, crumpled sheets accompanying. Nolan wandered a little farther, poking his head into a dark room. "Oooo. A kitchen."

Sunshine grunted and grudgingly followed, feet scraping against the carpet to wipe the mud off of her shoes. She followed Nolan into the kitchen. The wallpaper was pale yellow in color, blue and green polka-dots splattered over. A small wooden table surrounded by bright yellow, worn chairs caught Sunshine's attention. She stepped forward and picked up a calendar from the base of the chair, flicking off dirt with her fingers. October of 2000. "This is old."

When there was no response, Sunshine turned to find Nolan, but there was no one around. Her heart jumped into her throat and something worked tightly in her gut: fear, paranoia, and a wide array of other emotions. Sunshine took a slow step forward, casting her flashlight along the area. The kitchen opened up into a large living room, cushioned velvet sofas enclosing most of the open space. A desk was positioned in one of the corners, and an old lamp flickered on and off.

Sunshine walked over and clicked the lamp on. White light flooded into the room and cast shadows back into the dark hallway. "Nolan?" She pressed her brows together and crossed the side of the couch. A shape suddenly moved in her peripheral vision and she whirled around, nearly jumping out of her skin. "Agh!" She swept a hand out and slapped the shadow.

"Rahhh- Jesus!" Nolan reeled backwards and rubbed his fingers over his cheek.

"Ugh!" Sunshine pushed his shoulder.

"I was just scaring you," he muttered. "You didn't have to hit me!"

"You basically asked for it!" She shook her head, crossing her arms. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you have a mental problem."

Nolan pressed a hand to his chest, feigning offense. "How _dare_ you."

Sunshine laughed. To be honest, she was a little more afraid than she'd been letting on; not of ghosts or murderous Black-Eyed Kids, per se, but simply of crazy people and squatters. Who knew what they were going to walk into as they continued exploring.

Her friend scrutinized her, a smirk forming on his cheeks. "I thought you weren't scared?"

"Uh? I'm not, obviously." Sunshine rolled her eyes and walked past Nolan, glancing down the hallway. A set of old stairs curled along the wall, leading up to the second story. "You're the only scared one here."

Nolan hummed dubiously, following her gaze. He suddenly frowned, cupping a hand around his arm. "Do we really have to go up there?" His voice became small.

Sunshine looked at him. "Seriously? It's not _that_ scary."

"Yeah, not to _you_." Nolan cautiously stepped forward into the hallway, running his fingers through his ashen-brown hair. "Do we really have to go up? We could have a picnic down here. It'd be fun, too. Maybe one of those Black-Eyed Kids will join us—"

"Come on." Sunshine gripped his elbow and practically pulled him up the stairs. The red carpet slid beneath their feet, wood groaning with each step they took.

"Sunshine, this is a bad idea." Nolan shook his head but didn't make any moves to retreat back to the first floor. "Seriously. We're going to die."

"Fine, then." Sunshine rolled her eyes and gazed around the second floor. It was similar to the first, save for the ugly red carpets. Now they were green. "Where should we go first?"

"Back to your house?" Nolan grunted and crossed his arms, following closely behind Sunshine. She opened the first door in the hallway, but nothing was inside except an old desk. Shrugging, Sunshine shuffled towards the next door. Suddenly, she felt very sick to her stomach, like something was horribly wrong. Nolan noticed her sudden response and looked at her, brows raising. "What?"

"This... doesn't feel right," she mumbled, hand making its way toward the doorknob. Sunshine began to tremble. "Maybe we should go."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Nolan snorted and pushed her aside, palming the door open. Clouds of dust flew into Sunshine's face, causing her to double over and cough. When she raised her head and wiped her eyes, Nolan was completely still, staring into the pitch-black room.

"Hey." Sunshine lightly shoved his shoulder. "Stop it. You're freaking me out."

Nolan flicked his arm out to hang on to Sunshine, eyes wide and unfocused. "Sunshine," he whispered, voice low and terrified.

The feeling of fear returned. She stared at him for a moment, scared of what she would see if she turned, but Sunshine knew she couldn't chicken out now. Breathing in harshly, she slid her head to the side and nearly jumped out of her skin. A dark silhouette stood half-exposed by the door, but it was small in height. _A child._ Sunshine's blood ran cold when she saw the glint of onyx-colored pupils, like two stones buried within the child's eye sockets. She couldn't move, even though her mind was screaming at her to run.

"That's...." Sunshine was breathless, chest rising and falling irregularly. "That's a-"

"Black-Eyed Kid." She'd never seen Nolan so scared. "It's true. All of the stories are true."

Before she could respond, the entity outstretched a hand. It morphed into a dark shadow, nails growing on the fingertips. Sunshine heard a deep groan and watched the Black-Eyed Kid grow in size, until it was standing two heads over her, clothes ripping to reveal dark gray skin. Pure black eyes blinked back. The creature looked like a demon.

"Run," Nolan whispered.

Sunshine wasted no time. She turned on her heels and sprinted for the stairs, not bothering to grip the railing as she ran. Nolan was right behind her, panting raggedly. The sound of heavy footsteps followed behind both teenagers, a menacing snarl chilling Sunshine's blood. _No. No. We can't die here!_

They made it to the first floor, and when the creature breathed hot breath down their necks, Nolan began to scream. She would shout at him to shut up, but there was no time, and she was too terrified to speak. Her friend suddenly jerked back with a groan, and when Sunshine looked, the lanky black creature had hooked its long claws into Nolan's black leather jacket. "Nolan!" she screamed. Sunshine wanted to run, but she would never forgive herself if she left him.

Looking to the side, Sunshine spotted a lamp and ran for it, gripping the glass in her hands. She saw the creature reach forward towards Nolan on the floor, sharp teeth glimmering. Sunshine reared her arm back and chucked the lamp at the creature. Glass splattered all over the ground, and a horrifying shriek pierced the air. Wasting no time, she ran forward and hooked her arm through Nolan's. "Come on!"

Both teenagers sprinted away from the house. Sunshine swore the creature was still hot on their tails, but when she stole a glance back, it was gone. The moon was shrouded in dark gray clouds, but when they passed through the forest and made it back to the main road, the moon was brightly-lit, as if nothing had darkened it at all.

Looking over at Nolan, Sunshine spotted droplets of blood on his cheek. His jacket was ripped in half, tears splitting the leather into threads. She limped over to him and set her hand on his shoulder. Nolan jumped before realizing it was just her, then relaxed slightly. "Is it over?"

"I think so." Sunshine looked back toward the direction of where the mansion was. It'd taken nearly twenty minutes to reach the house, but only five to return to the road. Adrenaline coursed through Sunshine's veins, the terror still real, hands still trembling. Now she understood why people didn't go there. All of the reviews about Black-Eyed Kids had been true.

With the moon shining brightly above, pale silver light wove a path back toward the way they'd come. Sunshine sighed. There were no cars in sight, so they were going to have to walk. "We should get going."

Too shaken to retort, Nolan nodded silently, following her closely. He pressed against her side and a cry wrenched from his throat. "Can we watch The Bachelorette with your mom when we get home?"

Sunshine laughed. She nodded quickly, fingers curling around his. She always knew, no matter what, both of them would have each other's backs for the rest of time. "Yeah," she responded quietly, craning her head to gaze up at the moon. "That sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of inspiration from the Creepy Guy house in part....3?...of HOSG. Sunshine might have acted a little less 'paranormal enthused', but it was really just to spur the story and add dialogue bc I was really running short on words and had like....2 hours to write this entire thing. (Yay procrastination!)
> 
> However, I think I captured Nolan pretty well! This is my first time writing them out of the actual videos, so I think I did okay and I'm excited to continue writing little snippets like this. And trust me, I definitely will once I end HOSG...
> 
> Anyway, that's it! Thanks for checking this out. Have a wonderful night!


End file.
